


Bring Me Sunshine

by BlossomsintheMist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist
Summary: It’s Steve’s birthday, and Tony wants to give him his first gift very early in the morning.





	Bring Me Sunshine

“Steve, honey.”  Soft words slowly penetrated the veil of sleep. Soft breath against his shoulder, kisses and gentle touches—scarred, callused, Tony—down over the blade, down his back.  Steve felt himself take a breath, blow it out.  That felt so good.  What time was it?  He reached back, sleepily, but his hand slid against the ruffled blankets of the bed, not Tony.  He made a questioning noise.

“Shhh,” Tony said, and now the warmth of his breath was down lower, ghosting over Steve’s belly, under his navel, then along his hip.  Steve started to open his eyes, to roll over onto his back, but Tony’s hand caught him, warm against his bare hip.  “Shhh, no, just relax, babe,” he said, voice warm and soft, coaxing, sweet as honey, and Steve let his eyes slide closed again.  He couldn’t resist Tony when he sounded like that.

“Tony,” he mumbled. “Wha’ time ‘sit?”

“Early, sunshine,” Tony said, and now he was pressing a kiss to Steve’s hip, warm feathering kisses down his thighs, and Steve sighed, rolled onto his back and let his legs fall open without opening his eyes, reaching up to curl both hands against the pillow under his head, letting his body go lax and loose.  “Even for you.  Which, by the way—happy birthday.”

“Oh,” Steve mumbled. “Right.”  It was his birthday today, wasn’t it?  He had to give a speech at the parade—he’d been thinking about it for weeks—

“Shhh, don’t think about that, lovely,” Tony murmured against his thigh, the crease where it met his pelvis. “No thinking about anything you have to do today.  You have plenty of time.  You could even go back to sleep if you wanted.”

“Mmm,” Steve said.

“I just wanted to wake you up early to give you something,” Tony said, still murmuring in that soft, low, scratchy voice.  Gentle kisses, scratchy-soft with facial hair, peppered along the top of his thigh.

“Mmm,” Steve said.  He had a feeling where Tony was going with this, and he was totally on board.  “Whas’ that?”

“Want to try and guess?” Tony asked, all soft, knowing amusement.  His gentle kisses were moving up and down Steve’s thigh now, and Steve felt that he was getting hard, his cock stiffening up against his belly.  He reached down, and this time his hand did find Tony, after a moment of searching, slid against the warm soft bare skin of his shoulder, so that Steve could slide it up along his neck, curl his fingers into his hair.  Tony made a pleased sound, and Steve let his hand rub gently through the curls, found Tony’s ear and rubbed his thumb just above it.

“Why don’t you surprise me,” he breathed out.

“Oh, I don’t think this is gonna be much of a surprise,” Tony said, all hot knowledge and breath, and then he was leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the head of Steve’s cock. Even though that was fully what Steve had expected, it had him gasping and groaning at the surprise of the pleasure of it, the way it exploded through him, rippled through his body, turning into bright hot white stars like fireworks behind his eyes.  Tony opened his mouth, let the kiss turn wet and dirty, playing his tongue along Steve’s foreskin, under the head, before he turned away, puffed out breath that felt cool against Steve’s now wet, throbbing cockhead, then dropped a gentle kiss there.  “So,” he breathed out, soft and warm, “was it a surprise?”

Steve moaned, turned his head in toward his pillow and let his mouth fall open, hands clenching in the soft cotton.  “No,” he mumbled.  “Tony, please?”

“You want that, babydoll?” Tony breathed.  “Yeah, you do, don’t you, stud?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed. His head still felt slow, drowsy, stuffed with cotton.  Usually he woke up faster than this, but it was like Tony’s voice, his touch, the pleasure of it, keeping his eyes closed, had woven a soft spell of drowsiness around him.  He let his legs spread wide apart, felt Tony push aside the softness of the sheet, strong, knowing hands stroke up and down over his knees.  He could feel his thighs tremble, his toes curling into the sheets.

“That’s it,” Tony said, soft and warm like honey, and then his breath was feathering over Steve’s cock again, and he moaned, lifted his hips despite himself.  “Yeah, that’s it,” Tony murmured, lips against the sensitive skin of Steve’s cock, and he shuddered all the way down to his toes, and then Tony was taking him into his mouth again.

Tony’s mouth was always so hot and wet and clever on Steve’s cock, like he’d always known just how to suck Steve, just how to make it good.  He cupped Steve’s cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb along the top of the shaft, up and down, then started to rub at his balls, and Steve startled himself when he let out a long, low groan.  The pleasure built fast as Tony sucked on him, pushing Steve’s foreskin back with his tongue to lave gently at his sensitive tip as he got harder and harder, until Steve felt like he wouldn’t be able to stand it anymore, could hear himself gasping, and Tony would move his tongue away just when it was getting to be too much, play it up and down his shaft, until Steve was lost in the pleasure all over again.  He tried not to let his hips roll too much, but he was drowsy and it was hard not to, and Tony kept grabbing his hips and rubbing at them in encouragement, so Steve let them roll gently, just softly thrusting in and out of Tony’s mouth, nothing too demanding, not the pace his body was screaming for.  This softer, slower pace, this was good, too.

Even with that, it didn’t take long.  His body was soft and relaxed, warm and loose with sleep, and his orgasm kept up on him quickly.  Tony took him deep—Steve was so big, but Tony was so good at that, how was Tony so good at that?—and worked his throat around him, tight and hot and velvet-close, once, twice, then pulled back and sucked at Steve’s cockhead, repeated the movement a few more times, going deep then pulling back to suck firm and soft and perfect at Steve’s sensitive tip, and Steve felt as if he teetered on the edge for just a moment before he tipped over into utter pleasure. Everything got hot and sweet and too much, and stars exploded behind his eyes, and every inch of his skin felt hot and sensitive and tingling and bright.

When he came back to himself, he was lying there panting, eyes still closed, and his mouth felt wet, hanging open.  Tony’s fingers brushed through his hair; Steve felt them, and then Tony murmured, “Mind if I kiss you?”

Mind?  Of course he didn’t mind, what was Tony talking about—“Nnnh,” Steve managed.  “So good. Kiss me, Tony.”

Tony did, a soft kiss that tasted of Steve’s own come, his own taste, and Steve moaned into it, leaned up, enjoyed how Tony licked into his mouth, made his skin tingle all over with the things he did with his tongue, hot and soft and so good.  Tony brushed both hands back through Steve’s hair, rubbed his thumb over his forehead until Steve was humming in pleasure before he sucked on his bottom lip and pulled away.

“Happy birthday, sunshine,” Tony murmured, and Steve smiled without opening his eyes.

“Thanks, Tony,” he said, reached out, found Tony's jaw with his hand, let it curve against it, stroked his thumb against Tony's damp lips, then let it fall. “So sweet.  You’re so good to me.” 

“Shh,” Tony said, and Steve could hear the embarrassed smile in his voice.  “Wanted to set you up for the day, right?  Now go back to sleep.  I’ll wake you later.”

Steve wondered again what time it was.  Normally he might have pushed it, gotten up to go for a run, but he felt so—good, relaxed and still sleepy and with the wonderful lassitude of a good, good orgasm soft and sated in every muscle.

“Sure thing, mister,” he said, “it’s a deal.  Thanks for setting me up for the day,” and turned back onto his side, pulling the pillow down, hearing Tony chuckle.  

“Happy birthday, birthday boy,” Tony murmured, stroked gently at Steve’s shoulder, and Steve was asleep in moments, the last thing he was conscious of Tony covering him with the blankets again.


End file.
